


home is wherever i'm with you

by dialecstatic



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, alcohol mention, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/pseuds/dialecstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio, Kudo and Masa enjoy a quiet night at home, whatever home may be to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daria/gifts).



> it's my first time writing shuten-doji, and i'm just beginning to get familiar with them, so i hope this isn't too ooc ;_;
> 
> written for my dear daria's birthday, thanks for introducing me to these babes <3

Yukio Sakaguchi has always had problems with the word “family”. It’s not that he doesn’t love his, and he couldn’t be happier that his father had finally reached out to him after his big win, it’s just that he doesn’t believe a family has to be people you’re related to, like so many people mean when they say the word. He doesn’t believe in the the traditional definition, just like he doesn’t really give much thought to traditions altogether. He’d much rather live his life by his own rules than follow a path set by strangers in a time long gone by.

 

That night, Masa’s sprawled out on the couch as usual, empty beer bottles crowding the floor save for a small spot where Kudo is sitting, petting Masa’s hair. Yukio can hear them saying nonsense and giggling amongst themselves, and he hurries to finish cleaning the dishes so he can join them. He smiles to himself as he hums some generic pop song Masa had been singing all evening, something cheesy about friendship and togetherness. Of course.

 

When he’s done, Yukio makes his way back to the living room and nudges at Masa’s head so he can sit down. Masa, being Masa, wastes no time in crawling on his lap, while Kudo shifts his position on the floor to prop his arms on Yukio’s knees, and promptly drops his head on them.

 

“We have a three-place couch. Why are we crowding in this one spot?” Yukio says with a sigh, more a statement than a question. He knows Masa and Kudo aren’t going to want to move now that they’ve found this arrangement, and Masa’s too drunk to care about the remark anyway.

 

“This is nice.” Kudo replies absentmindedly, one of his hands now tracing patterns on Yukio’s thigh.

 

“‘tis.” Masa mumbles against the curve of Yukio’s neck, and his breath feels warm on Yukio’s skin.

 

Yeah. It is.

 

Yukio’s arm instinctively finds its way around Masa’s waist, inviting him to get comfortable, since he’s apparently claimed Yukio’s side as his spot for the night.

 

“Y’smell good. Yrhair’s pretty.” Masa’s speech is slurred, but that’s almost a second language for him, one that Yukio’s long learned how to decipher.

 

Kudo giggles.

 

“Should we get him to bed?” he says, grabbing Masa’s hand and rubbing circles on it with his thumb, something Yukio knows will get Masa to sleep faster than strong liquor.

 

“It’s fine.” Yukio looks down at Kudo, and knows that while it’s less visible than with Masa, he’s also drunk and is most likely going to be the first one to fall asleep. Looking at their current arrangement, Yukio’s expecting to wake up in the morning with a sore back and drool all over him, but he finds himself not caring in the slightest.

Not when Masa’s practically purring against his neck, occasionally kissing the tender spot behind his ear, and not when Kudo’s looking up at them like they’re made entirely of stars, and not when Yukio himself feels overcome with adoration for the two people nestled against him.

 

He never expected to become an anchor for anyone, and yet Masa and Kudo are here, and they’re real, giving all of themselves to him and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t give all of himself back to them. So he holds Masa closer, turning his head so their foreheads are touching and when Masa shakes his head in delight, Yukio knows exactly when to lean in for a kiss. Masa’s lips are slightly chapped and he kisses back a little sloppily, but Yukio doesn’t care. He knows the feeling well, has kissed Masa while he was drunk many times before. He knows Masa’s going to keep pecking his lips like a tiny intoxicated bird, and when he does just that, Yukio smiles.

 

He feels Kudo tug at his shirt and has to turn his head away from Masa to help him to his feet. Kudo climbs on the armrest and rests his legs across Yukio and Masa’s laps, prompting Masa to immediately start tickling his feet. He stops when Kudo softly kicks him in the chest, and goes back to nestling against Yukio’s side, smiling with his eyes closed like a content cat.

 

Yukio nudges Masa to make some space and extends his other arm to Kudo, who slips off the armrest and comes to snuggle on the other side of Yukio’s body, not a care in the world about the tangle of limbs they’ve become. Kudo takes advantage of the fact that Yukio’s helping him settle to steal a kiss, and when Masa whimpers, Kudo reaches across Yukio’s lap to grab his hand again and pull it to him so he can kiss it, and Masa blushes and hides his face in his other hand.

 

Yukio catches himself looking at them and knows he’s got a stupidly fond expression on his face right now, one that’s reserved entirely for his boys. He’s seen it in pictures where he was sandwiched between Masa and Kudo like he is right now, or sharing a drink in the ring after a victory, in moments when they might as well have been alone in the world.

 

Like they are right now.

  
He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Kudo and Masa each plant a kiss on his cheeks, and Kudo slips two fingers under the bottom hem of his shirt. It’s nothing inviting or sexual, he knows Kudo just enjoys the feeling of skin on skin, especially under his fingertips; So Yukio lets him rub circles on his stomach, accommodates the movement when Kudo leans awkwardly to kiss Masa, sets his hands on their backs as they make out right in front of him, putting on a bit of a show. Yukio bites his bottom lip when Kudo tugs on Masa’s a bit, and Masa lets out a noise between a moan and a whimper, pulling back just enough so that he and Kudo can catch their breaths. They both start laughing, and it’s sweet and soft and music to Yukio’s ears.

So he pulls them close to him, as close as humanly possible, and as they settle in his arms Yukio thinks that family can be anything, anything you want it to be, beyond words and expectations. Even what you least expect.


End file.
